kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwarf Woodlands
' Dwarf Woodlands' is a world that is featured in Kingdom Hearts 0 - Birth of A New Era, the prequel installment in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga. It is based on Disney's "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs".'' An ancient Germanic kingdom surrounded by a mystical forest, Dwarf Woodlands is ruled by two separate monarchs, Queen Grimhilde and the unidentified father of Prince Ferdinand. This land is also home to the dwarven kingdoms hidden beneath the Mines of Moria. Its keyhole is located deep within the Seven Dwarves' Mine, and is one of the crown jewels of the Silver Imperium Crystal. An older version of the world known as the '''Lonely Mountain' is featured in Kingdom Hearts X - The Keyblade Wars, based on Peter Jackson's "The Hobbit" trilogy. The storyline this time centers around the dwarf Thorin Oakenshield and his quest to reclaim the dwarven homeland of Erebor from the dragon Smaug, while Revan and the Jedi Keyblade Wielder Gandalf also investigate reports of the return of the Dark Lord Sauron in the ruins of Dol Guldur. The world is visited twice, both before and after Erebor is reclaimed. The Arkenstone serves as the world's Fragment. Settings and Areas From The Mine, the only exit is to come to the Mine Entrance. Exiting the mine will take you to the Mountain Trail. Passing the trail will lead you to the Cottage Clearing. There is a house that the dwarfs live called The Cottage. The Woods after the clearing is called Deep Woods. The place after the woods is the Flower Glade. After the glade, the Queen's castle is entered. There is a passage at the back of the Courtyard. That passage called the Underground Waterway. There is another door leading to the Vault. After the Vault, is the Magic Mirror Chamber. Story The Keyblade Wars - X Birth of A New Era The Journey Characters Gunner snow white by skirtzzz.png|Snow White Doc.jpg|Doc Grumpy.jpg|Grumpy Happy.jpg|Happy Sleepy.jpg|Sleepy Bashful.jpg|Bashful Sneezy.jpg|Sneezy DopeyWS.jpg|Dopey Forest Animals.jpg|Forest Animals Queen Grimhilde.jpg|Queen Grimhilde Fi an1953p200 001 thewickedprince.jpg|Prince Maliss Magic Mirror.png|The Spirit of the Magic Mirror 20070808133312humbert.jpg|Humbert the Huntsman Raven (snow white).jpg|The Queen's pet raven vultures.png|Vultures Rumpelstiltskin.jpg|The original Rumplestiltskin Queen Cora (Animated).JPG|Cora before becoming the Queen of Hearts Ewie disney descendants KH.jpg|Ewie The Lonely Mountain Gandalf the Grey.jpg|Gandalf Bilbo Baggins Young.jpg|Bilbo Baggins Thorin Oakenshield.jpg|Thorin Oakenshield Balin.jpg|Balin Dwalin.jpg|Dwalin Fili and Kili.jpg|Fili and Kili Bofur.jpg|Bofur Ori.jpg|Ori Oin.jpg|Oin Gloin.jpg|Gloin Dori.jpg|Dori Nori.jpg|Nori Bifur.jpg|Bifur Bombur.jpg|Bombur Radagast the Brown.png|Radagast Bert, Tom, and William.jpg|Bert, Tom, and William Stone-Giant.jpg|The Stone-Giants Grinnah.jpg|Grinnah Goblin Scribe.jpg|The Goblin Scribe Great Goblin.jpg|The Great Goblin Gollum.png|Gollum Bolg.jpg|Bolg Azog.png|Azog Smaug LA.jpg|Smaug Basilisco the Defiler.jpg|Basilisco the Defiler Solomon Grundy.png|Solomon Grundy Character Design Pete dwarf.png|Pete disguised as a Dwarf, used for the first part of the campaign in "Birth of A New Era" Pete Snow White costume.png|Pete disguised as Snow White, used to try and trick Mickey into thinking she's safe and accounted for in her world, no doubt not fooling him anyway Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-4229.jpg|Pain and Panic transformed into cute woodland creatures, used as part of Pete's plot to trick Mickey into thinking everything's safe and accounted for in that world Morgoth.jpg|Chernabog as the Dark Lord Morgoth, seen in flashback during the events of The Keyblade Wars Sauron the Necromancer.jpg|Sauron as the Necromancer, as seen in the Lonely Mountain campaign in the Keyblade Wars Saruman.jpg|Count Dooku as Saruman, as seen in the Lonely Mountain campaign in the Keyblade Wars Enemies Scary Trees.png|Dark Forest Trees - Echthroi, type - Lost Souls Lord Maliss Dragon.jpg|Lord Maliss - Dragon Form, type - Somebody Witch Bomber KHX.png|Wretched Witch, type - Darkheart Goblins of High Pass.jpg|Goblins of the Misty Mountains, type - Echthroi Gundabad Orcs.jpg|Gundabad Orcs, type - Echthroi Warg.jpg|Wargs, type - Echthroi Spiders of Mirkwood.jpg|Great Spiders of Mirkwood, type - Echthroi Ogre.jpg|Ogres, type - Echthroi Were-Worms.jpg|Were-Worms, type - Echthroi Fel Bats.jpg|Fel Bats, type - Echthroi Barrow-Wight.gif|Barrow-Wights, type - Darkheart Category:Worlds Category:Disney Worlds Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Past Worlds